it wasn't supposed to
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Roxas runs into a creepy guy after school one day... AkuRoku.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not hold ownership rights to the game Kingdom Hearts or the characters in said game. But I can still make them do whatever in my crazy fanfics. xD This stays the same throughout the entire story, sadly._

_I randomly started writing this with no idea where it was going to end up the other day because I wanted to have a story with a pedo pervert Axel. I'm weird, I know. But whatevs. It was originally going to be a one-shot fic, but then I got the idea of a high school reunion and so... yeah... On going._

* * *

**it wasn't supposed to...…**

They first met after school. The twenty-three year old was standing outside the high school, trying to look up high school girl's skirts, or try and steal one away for a drink.

But then he saw a boy. His cigarette dropped to the ground, and he continued to stare. His bright green eyes were glued to the young boy, following his movements as he walked by.

Bright blue eyes… Spiky golden locks reaching towards the sky… Slender physique… He was so pretty he could have been mistaken for a girl. Except he had a strangely strong boyish aura emitting from him. The pervert couldn't help but stare.

But the boy stopped moving. It took the older a while to realize that those beautiful blue orbs were now staring back at the redhead, a quizzical look on his simply adorable face.

"Um, can I help you?" came a soft yet stern voice from the high schooler.

"I, uh, why yes you can, kid," the older replied, caught off guard by how the boy's voice made his stomach flip. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he added, sticking his hand out.

"Uh, sure… I'm Roxas," The blonde answered warily, cautiously eyeing Axel as he shook Axel's extended hand.

_Perfect_.

Before Roxas could react, Axel was pulling the boy along with him, gripping his hand like his life depended on it.

"Yo, dude, what's your deal? Are you some pedophilic kidnapper or some shit?" Roxas sputtered, eyes widening as he attempted to snatch his hand from the older man's grasp.

"You said you'd help me," Axel muttered back as he turned to face the shorter blonde.

"Yeah, help… But what exactly am I helping you with?" Roxas asked, finally regaining possession of his hand, rubbing the reddening skin.

"You're getting me a date to my five-year high school reunion," Axel grinned slyly.

"E-excuse me? And how am I doing that?" Roxas spat. Axel was getting a bit… Creepy in his eyes.

"You _are_ the date, of course!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing Roxas' hand again.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Hold up, Jack!" Roxas exclaimed, pulling back. Axel instantly let go of his hand this time, lowering his head a bit.

"It's Axel. I thought I told you to memorize it," Axel scoffed, eyes darkening.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me," Roxas sighed, placing his head in his hand. "_Axel_… Okay, first of all… Why are you even bothering with a _five_-year reunion...? Oh whatever, that's not important," Roxas muttered, shaking his head. "What I really want to know… Why the fuck do you want to take a high schooler… And a boy, at that?" Roxas inquired, eyeing Axel suspiciously.

"What, I can't like high school boys?" Axel, said, lower lip ejecting out.

"Um… Well, it's a bit _creepy_," Roxas said flatly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was originally looking for a cute little blonde girl or something, but you caught my attention first," Axel smirked, pointing at Roxas.

"That's still creepy… So what are you, bi? Why the hell did you choose me?" Roxas muttered, lifting his eyes to look at Axel.

"I'm straight. I chose you cause you're a very very pretty boy," Axel chuckled, waving his finger in Roxas' face.

"E-excuse me? Why go for a pretty boy when you could just go for a pretty girl? I mean, you _said_ you were straight," Roxas was eyeing him again. This guy was _weird_. Hell, their whole _conversation_ was weird and messed up. How come these weird things always happened to Roxas?

"I don't know, honestly. Something about you just turned something on in my head… Almost as if I'd known you before or something… Like you're an ex-lover or something," Axel shrugged, nonchalantly explaining his motives.

"Okay, you are really messed up," Roxas alleged, backing up a bit.

"Please, Rox, come with me to my reunion, and you'll never have to see me again," Axel begged, getting down on one knee and grabbing one of Roxas' hands.

"Get up… Seriously!" Roxas muttered down to him, blushing a bit. He gently kicked Axel when he didn't move. "People are staring!"

"Then tell me you'll go with me," Axel stated dully, not moving from his spot.

Roxas tried to pull away, but Axel's grip was too strong. He sighed, tense arms going limp again as he looked back down at the redhead. "I'll go with you to your reunion," he whispered, red growing stronger across his face.

Axel looked up, beaming. "Oh em gee! Thanks a ton Roxas!"

_Did this guy just say 'oh em gee' in an actual conversation? Isn't he supposed to be, like, in his mid-twenties or something?_

Roxas, absorbed in his thoughts of Axel's eccentricity, hadn't even noticed at first when it happened. Though after a few seconds of the feeling, he realized something was going on. And that's when it hit him.

The guy was kissing him.

It wasn't an extreme kiss or anything, just a prolonged peck on the lips. After a few more seconds, Axel swiftly pulled away, smirking as he saw Roxas' dumbstruck face.

"E-excuse me?" Roxas stuttered, face turning a deep beet red.

"You're excused. You say that too much. As of now, you're always excused by me," Axel rambled, as if nothing had happened.

"Are you really serious?" Roxas asked, backing away slightly, only to have Axel's hand gripping his arm again.

"About what? About this reunion? Not really, it's a five-year reunion… And I'm somewhat successful. I mean, it's not like I'm a hobo or anything," Axel began, looking up at the sky. "But about you," his green eyes shot down to stare straight into Roxas' blue ones, "I'm serious."

"W-why?! You just met me! Okay, you're creepiness has just raised a couple notches," Roxas muttered, knowing that people were watching their strange interaction as they walked past the two. He could hear their whispers.

"Why? Because I'm in love?" Axel whispered, leaning in closer to Roxas' face.

"Yeah! You just met me… I'm in high school, and you're probably out of college—"

Roxas was cut off by another kiss. Roxas shoved Axel away.

"Don't do that!" Roxas spat, wiping his mouth.

"Roxas, don't you feel it too? It's so strong, I can't help it. I _know_ we were together before… My brain just keeps screaming 'Don't let him go, you'll regret it!'" Axel gripped both Roxas' arms now, shaking him slightly.

"I… well…"

"There's something, isn't there? Why else would you agree to come with me to my reunion? Why are you still willing to come with me to my reunion?" Axel questioned, eyes bearing into Roxas'.

"I… You made me! You weren't gonna let me go if I said no!" Roxas stuttered, blush spreading.

"Nooo… I never said that… I'm no child molester, I would have let you go," Axel stated, rolling his eyes.

_Yeah. Sure. That's why you're holding me hostage now…_

Roxas sighed, looking down at his feet. "You're right. I do feel something. But it's not what you feel. I think you're weird and creepy, but I also have this nagging in the back of my head that you could be, like, my best friend or something. _Friend_," Roxas clarified, looking up at Axel's eyes. "Not lover."

"Friend works. I know I'll get your love eventually," Axel stated, releasing Roxas' arms and backing up. "So you're still coming with me, right?"

Roxas sighed. This was so messed up. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"I'll pick you up Saturday night… Um… I'll call you soon to get your address and shit, right now I gotta run," Axel started walking off, flipping out his phone. He then looked at Roxas.

"Right… 555-3479," Roxas told him, still a bit unsure of why he was even doing this.

"Alright, see you around, buddy," Axel smiled as he turned around a jogged off, obviously in a somewhat hurry.

Roxas stood there for a moment, watching the people walk past him, a bit in a daze.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
